


Not the evidence you need (Sherlock x reader)

by WhereIPutTheOtherStuff



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Allergic reaction, Allergies, F/M, anaphylactic shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff/pseuds/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff





	Not the evidence you need (Sherlock x reader)

Standing in the kitchen of 221B Baker Street, you watch as your tea slowly brews. Occasionally you glance at your boyfriend who was sitting in his chair, Sherlock Holmes. He wore a purple shirt, black jacket and trousers. His cheekbones were chiseled and his hair fell in dark curls. Sat in the chair opposite was his best friend Dr John Watson. A shorter man who wore a checkered shirt and had hair that was a mixture of light brown and the odd strand of grey. It can be quite difficult being the girlfriend of the world famous ‘consulting detective’. Sherlock isn’t very affectionate a lot and you could not think of a time that you were really intimate together. Come to think of it becoming his girlfriend was something that sort of just happened. You had now been together for two months and despite the peculiarities, you enjoyed every second of it. 

Taking out the teabag and adding a splash of milk, you dust off you black skirt and blue top. Hearing the faint buzz of Sherlock’s mobile phone, you watch him stand up almost automatically and put on his long dark coat. “Murder” he exclaims with a smile on his face. “John, (Y/N), I need your help.“Following Sherlock’s lead all three of you walk down the stairs and out of 221B to hail a cab. On the way you hand your cup of tea to Mrs Hudson. “It’s fresh, enjoy it for me.” you say to her smiling as she accepts the cup. 

Sherlock’s job always intrigued you so when he started to ask you to accompany him, you jumped at the chance. Even Sherlock noticed that the idiots on the force stopped calling him ‘freak’ when he starting flaunting his girlfriend. It took them a while but they have finally stopped offering you gloves when you arrived at a crimescene. You are allergic to latex and it was always best to be safe. They now started to have new forensic and police members at the crime scenes that Sherlock attends to as special training. Greg the inspector at Scotland Yard thought that the newbies should learn from one of the best and well Sherlock loves to show off. 

Stepping out of the cab the three of you approached the house and you could see the signs of a forced entry. Following Sherlock you look around the scene. A lifeless body of woman lay on the floor. A struggle had taken place by the looks of it as shattered glass lay scattered around the body.  There were familiar faces at this scene Greg showing Sherlock something of interest he had found, Anderson hiding in the corner. 

“Hi” said a face that you had not seen before as he slowly approached you. He was a new police officer, around the same age of you, tall and fair haired, he looked a bit nervous. You smiled and raised your hand in acknowledgement. “I’m Jack. So you are a friend of THE Sherlock Holmes.” he asked.You giggled to yourself. “I guess you could say that. I’m (Y/N).”  you chuckled. “How long have you been on the force?“ "My second week but my first murder.” he replied smiling at you and his eyes sparkling. He suddenly nervously looked at the floor. “I… was wondering if maybe sometimes… we could…”

“Jack I need you to have a look at this.” Greg called. You also noticed Sherlock glaring at Jack with a look that said don’t ever do that again. "It looks like that guy has really taken a shine to you and it made a certain someone very jealous.“ John laughed as he walked to stand next to you. "Oh Sherlock, always the idiot. The poor guy was only introducing himself.” you say as you stare at your boyfriend. 

You always found it fascinating and mesmerising watching him work. He was like a coiled spring as he studied the scene and examined the body. You weren’t sure what expression you had on your face when Sherlock looked up at you but your pupils must of dilated because he had a smirk on his face.You could feel your cheeks growing warmer as you blushed, making Sherlock’s smile even wider.   
  
Staring over his shoulder, you glanced at John’s notes. Despite Sherlock never admitting it, John was a lot smarter than he claimed to be. Judging by what was written and the deductions that Sherlock was making aloud, this case will be solved quickly. Though the boys occasionally valued your input, you did sometimes feel that most of the time you stood around agreeing with what they were saying. 

“Hey (Y/N), take a look at this.” said Jack, he must have sensed your boredom. You stretched your arm out, with your hand open. “We think it may be significant. Originally I thought it could have been a domestic dispute but I think that a baby could be the key to this case.” he said placing the item in your hand. “There are several of these around the room but the one taken for testing could have something hidden inside of it." 

Your fingers stroked the object as your hand opened. Jack had given you a pacifier. You took a closer look at the object in your hand. "There are some strange scratches on the handle.” you deduce as you examine the pacifier. “Odd for these materials. The strong plastic and the… latex.” Your eyes widened as it fell from your hands. Almost instantly your throat began to tighten. “(Y/N) what’s wrong?” Jack said with a look of panic on his face. “Sir?” he called as he turned his head round to look at Greg. 

Clutching to the wall your body falls, making you sit on the floor. Heavily gasping for air, desperate for oxygen as you could barely breath. “(Y/N)!” Sherlock yells with worry as he rushes over to you. “Move!” he shouts at Jack as he pushes him out of the way. You wanted to tell him that it wasn’t Jack’s fault it was an accident. But you could not speak. John hurriedly called the emergency services on his mobile, he knew how serious this was. 

“Where is it?” Sherlock murmured as he rummaged through your handbag whilst kneeling over you. A tear starts to roll down your cheek as continued to gasp for air, you were starting to feel tired. Finally Sherlock had found the epipen he was looking for. He looked down at your skirt and then back up to your face. “Everyone look away!” he shouted. Even in that moment of emergency it seemed that your dignity still came first. As if working by clockwork, everybody turned away from you and stared at the wall. They knew better than to defy Sherlock, especially on such a serious matter. As gently as he could under the circumstances, he hitched up your skirt. “(Y/N), keep your eyes on me. Just look at me.” he said tenderly, he knew that you hated needles and wanted you to focus on something else. 

With urgency he jabbed the epipen into your thigh, making you flinch and grab onto the sleeve of his coat. After ten long seconds had passed he removed it and rubbed your thigh where the needle had been and then pulled your skirt back down. Holding one of your hands in his, he gently stroke your face with the other, wiping the tears from your cheek. Slowly your breathing became steadier, though your body began to shake with the shock of it all. The adrenaline was working its magic. You mouthed the words ‘thank you’ to him, making him smile. “John, she’s Ok now isn’t she?” he said. 

Kneeling down next to him, John began to examine you. Glancing at the discarded pacifier, Sherlock’s smile faded. “Where is the idiot who gave you that?” he growled whilst he began to stand up. Quickly your hands began to claw at Sherlock’s coat, pulling him back down towards you. “Sherlock. Be. Nice.” you said whilst breathing loudly, as you looked into each others eyes. Sherlock still looked worried, even though he was trying not to let it show.  

“She’s reacting well to the adrenaline but we should wait for the ambulance to get here so they can check her. As long as she does not move, she’ll be fine.” said John with a reassuring smile. 

“Guys, I’m fine.” you say confidently whilst standing up. The sudden movement made the room spin and your legs buckle. Sherlock held you supportingly as he gently pulled you back onto the floor. 

“Idiot.” Sherlock said sarcastically making you giggle. The sound of your laughter made him smile. He leant over you and tenderly placed a kiss on your forehead and then another on your hand. 

Relief washed over him as the sound of ambulance sirens began to drone in the distance.  


End file.
